Amygdalan Arm
The Amygdalan Arm is a Trick Weapon in The Old Hunters DLC. Description Availability Normal variant * Hunter's Nightmare: ** Guarded by the Blood-starved Beast at the end of the River of Blood. Uncanny and Lost variants * Sold by the Bath Messenger inside the Chalice Dungeons, after finding the normal variant. Characteristics The Amygdalan Arm is undoubtedly one of the best and most versatile dedicated Strength weapons in the game. While on its primary mode, it is merely a curled up limb of an Amygdala which can be used to smash opponents into the ground relentlessly. The weapon truly comes to life (figuratively and literally) when its secondary mode is activated, turning it into a deadly whip that can strike multiple times using its previously retracted talon. The Club form should be used primarily against single opponents, as it is faster and saves more stamina. However, attacks are without much variety. All weak attacks are overhead bashes that crash into the ground, with the last one having a delay from a spin the character does. The strong attack will do a wide horizontal swing, but when charged will crash into the ground with great strength, knocking opponents into the pavement. Continuing the strong attack afterwards will launch enemies flying into the air. This strong attack combo is so powerful that it can be used as a replacement for Visceral Attacks should the player hit them from the back. The running weak attack is a horizontal swing and the strong attack is an upward vertical swing. Both weak and strong back-step attacks are blunt thrusts with different speeds and damage. The dashing weak attack is a regular bash. The Whip form is very versatile and contrasts with the other form. It is an excellent option when surrounded as it has a rather fluid move-set. The weak attack combo is made up of two horizontal swings and two vertical swings, all with opposing directional attacks. These attacks are very easy to aim and have a fast wide swing that will ensure the enemies will be easily caught in the player's flank. Using the uncharged strong attack will unfold the weapon and cause its talon to slice towards the right side, and if the player holds still, it will slice once more to the left consuming a minimal amount of stamina. However, if the R2 is held, the player will unfold the weapon and smash it into the ground. If the character is left immobile, the weapon will deal two additional slices with its talon (a slice to the right and then to the left). Any additional talon slice can be cancelled by touching any button or moving the analog stick before it commences. All of these strong attacks are ideal against enemies that are further away than usual or when facing multiple enemies in a tight corridor. The running weak attack is a diagonal swing, while the strong attack is a horizontal swing coming out of a delayed character spin. The dashing weak attack is a horizontal swing. The back-step weak attack is a simple slice to the left while the strong attack flicks the talon in front of the player. The transformation attack from club to whip is an unexpectedly fast horizontal swing, but deals regular damage. Conversely, the transformation attack from whip to club is delayed, high damage smash attack that grants the player "hyper armor" frames. Upgrades Moveset A showcase of the moveset can be found here. Notes * Most weapons with a "whip-like" mode usually are very poor in their rally potential, the Amygdalan Arm, however, is the only exception to this rule. * The Amygdalan Arm is one of three weapons to inexplicably have a small split of Arcane damage, sharing this similarity with the Burial Blade and the Blade of Mercy, both of which are made from Siderite. ** Siderite is believed to be "a metal from the heavens". If the Amygdalan Arm deals Arcane damage because it is made from a Great One, then this could imply that Siderite's Arcane properties stem from its connection to the cosmos. Trivia * The "madmen" who wield the Amygdalan Arm like a club are a reference to Madman Wallar. * While in its club form, this weapon is very similar to the Dragon Tooth wielded by Havel (Dark Souls). * The description may indicate that Amygdala are a species of Great Ones. Gallery Image-bloodborne-screen-55.jpg Image-bloodborne-screen-55c.jpg Bloodborne™_20151201153223.jpg Bloodborne™ 20151201153052.jpg Amygdala Arm Concept Art.png|Amygdala Arm concept art IMG_0617.JPG Category:DLC Weapons Category:Strength Weapons Category:Right Hand Weapons Category:Weapons